The present invention relates to hand-held electric and cordless power tools having features for holding and carrying drill bits, tool bits, fasteners, and the like.
Corded as well as cordless hand-held drills are extensively used by electricians, plumbers, carpenters and others. Common tasks for such devices generally include drilling holes and driving fasteners such as screws. Such tasks require the use of drill bits and tool bits which are typically stored separately from the hand-held drill.
One problem confronting an operator using the hand-held drill is the need to locate a particular drill bit or tool bit to accomplish a given task. Since the tool bits or drill bits are typically stored in a separate location from the power drill an operator might be required to leave his workplace to search for the specific drill bit or tool bit required to complete the job. This inevitably leads to time delays and associated increased labor costs to complete a particular project. To address this problem the prior art has provided devices which are either integrated into or attachable to the hand-held drills which hold drill bits and tool bits alike.
However, another problem confronted by the operator using hand-held drills is the need to locate fastener devices such as screws for driving fasteners into a workpiece. Such fastening devices are also typically stored at a separate location from the power drill. Prior art solutions have been to provide carrying pouches and the like which can be worn around the operator""s waist. While these pouches obviate the need for the operator to leave the workplace the operator must search a myriad of pockets to find the particular fastener required to complete the job. Thus, a significant time savings is not achieved by prior art devices.
Therefore, there exists a need for a device for removably fixing and carrying drill bits, tool bits and fasteners and which is readily accessible to an operator. Such a device must hold the tool bits, drill bits, and fasteners in an easily accessible and viewable manner.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a hand-held power tool having a tray attached thereto for carrying small magnetic objects.
In accordance with this and other objects, the present invention provides a hand-held power tool having a housing and an open top tray attached to the housing. The housing includes a drive mechanism and motor provided with a rotary output shaft which is aligned along a tool axis. Further, a handle portion is aligned along a handle axis. The handle portion has a motor activator switch thereon for activating the motor and drive mechanism. The open top tray is oriented generally perpendicular to the handle axis for carrying small magnetic objects therein. Additionally, the tray is provided with a magnetic portion for retaining the small magnetic objects when the handle is inclined from a vertical position. Thus, the present invention allows small magnetic objects such as tool bits, drill bits, and fasteners to be carried on the hand-held power tool for quick and easy access by an operator.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a light is disposed on the handle portion for illuminating a work area.
The above object and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.